Antibiotic agents have been used to relieve various systemic and superficial disorders. Classical treatment applications include skin infections, vaginal infections, and other disorders that involve a bacterial infection in their etiological factors.
Antibiotic agents are available in topical dosage form. Compositions containing antibiotic agents for topical treatment of dermatological disorders are available primarily in cream, lotion gel and ointment forms. Rubbing creams or ointments into the skin is inherently inefficient and difficult to achieve a constant and balanced application over large area of skin. Therefore, while semi-solid compositions, such as creams, lotions, gels and ointments are commonly used by consumers, new forms are desirable in order to achieve better control of the application, while maintaining or bestowing the skin beneficial properties of such products. Hence, the development of new compositions, having breakable foam consistency when released from a container and liquid properties when applied onto the skin is advantageous.
Foams and, in particular, foam emulsions are complicated systems which do not form under all circumstances. Changes in foam emulsion composition, such as by the addition of active ingredients, may destabilize the foam.
PCT/AU99/00735 teaches a pharmaceutical foam composition including (a) an active ingredient; (b) an occlusive agent; (c) an aqueous solvent; and (d) an organic cosolvent, in which the active ingredient is insoluble in water and insoluble in both water and the occlusive agent, and wherein there is sufficient occlusive agent to form an occlusive layer on the skin.
U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0151671 provides pharmaceutical compositions in a pressurized container, comprising a quick breaking alcoholic foaming agent.